


still love her

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Transgender, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Carson, and an Ancient device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still love her

John enters the newly-discovered infirmary VR, which Carson claimed was perfectly harmless; ends up trapped for 24 hours; and emerges female. Carson tells Woolsey he had _no idea_ , and that he'll do some research. John shrugs and says it's cool.

Rodney tries to catalog how John's different on the way back to John's quarters. It's a short list.

"You could have told me," Rodney says, locking the door behind him.

With an unreadable expression John says, "I did," and "What now?"

"I still love you," Rodney says, but that's the wrong thing to say, he thinks, as John looks away.


End file.
